Watches made using of these movements include, conventionally, a display of the hour and minute of the current time by means of hands arranged at the centre of the dial. The seconds hand of the chronograph is concentric thereto. Other data is displayed by means of hands. This is generally the second of the current time, and the measured hour and minute. They are displayed by means of small hands whose pivoting axis is generally at a distance from the central axis substantially equal to half the radius of the dial. If the dial is not round, this distance is substantially equal to half the radius of a circle inscribed in the periphery of the dial.
The watch dial thus includes up to four small dials arranged generally at midday, 3, 6 and 9 o'clock. Watches of this type are illustrated at pages 283 and 285 of the catalogue of works selected from the Musée International d'Horologerie, La Chaux-de-Fonds 1999 ISBN 2-940088-07-1. It will be noted that practically the entire visible surface is occupied by the display of the various functions. This results in a heaviness that is detrimental to the aesthetic appearance of the watch.
Moreover, very particular care is required to read the data displayed, since the eye has to follow a circular movement in order to read the four small hands.
The object of the present invention is to allow the manufacture of watches that include a significant number of complications, offering a display that is pleasant to read and which avoids overloading the dial.